


Winter

by SummerWulf (orphan_account)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SummerWulf
Summary: This is a retelling of Sleeping Beauty|Beauty and the Beast.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please beware that Lagertha was killed in battle before Ragnar married Aslaug, and Bjorn was raised by Aslaug since he was given his arm band. Also this does not follow the timeline of the show for majority of the story.

It was a cold night, when a strange traveler appeared in the castle. The king and queen entered the court hall to greet the traveler. 

"I'm King Henry and the beauty woman sitting next to me is Queen Susan. What brings you here to castle on such a night?" King Henry asked

"I've come to give a blessing to your new born daughter Eva. I would like to bless her with eternal beauty." The traveler spoke in a rough voice.

"We cannot allow you to see her for she sleeps in our chambers," Queen Susan spoke, "Besides, I will not allow a mere traveler near my child when they are clothed in nothing but rags." 

Suddenly the candles flickered and dimmed. A shadow swirled around the traveler until he had transformed into a very well known warlock.

"Your highness, you are quick to judge others for looks rather than intellect; I was only going to give a blessing of beauty, but now I think I shall curse her. She will fall into a slumber that cannot be woken when she pricks her finger on a spinner. The only way to break the is to have kiss from her true love." The warlock spoke.

His voice grew louder as he spoke and a blue light traveled through the castle and settled beside the infants cradle. The light then shot through the country and touched ever spinner there was.

"There is no escape." 

Those where the last words the warlock spoke before disappearing in a shadow. The king and queen sat in shock at what had happened. They could not sleep that night and at mornings break, they took their daughter and sent her away with a servant who would raise her another country. They were sent to a distant land called Norway, but the castle was not the only place that was visited that night by the warlock. For he had traveled to a small village called Kattegat. Their he cursed the king's fifth son to be a cripple and a beast with twisted legs. 

Several years have past since that fateful night and the cursed children have grown into young adolescents. 

And it is here that we begin this tale.


	2. Captured

                                                                                  

"Eva." a weak voice called out

"I'm coming." I called back I sat down the knife I was using and made my way to the back of the small house.

My mother was there laying in the bed with a sheen of sweat on her brow and her face sunken and pale. I move over to her side and sit gently on the edge of the bed.

"Do you need some more medicine? I'll get you some water to take it." I said bringing the leaves to her mouth and placing them under her tongue.

She nodded her head weakly and then took a sip of water. I took a cool wet cloth and placed on her forehead to help with her fever. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Afterwards, I return to the kitchen and continued to work on the stew. I remembered times when mother was a plump women and how we were always in the kitchen together. I sat down next to my pot where the stew cooked and began to work on my basket weaving. I would need to go to the forest and collect herbs and mushrooms. The night went on in silence. 

The next morning I got up and told mother I would be going to collect herbs, but another woman would be here to take care of her. The trip was peaceful and the sun began to shine after days of rain. I walked into the deeper parts of the forest to collect the herbs and found some edible mushrooms. I placed them in my basket and began to head back to my little cabin. It was mid morning when the screams reached me in the forest. I ran towards my cabin only to find it ablaze in a fire. I dropped my basket and ran towards screaming for my mother and the woman. On my way down I tripped other something rather large. When I began to stand I saw the body of a bloody woman. I screamed and began to run knowing my mother was long dead. I ran across the open plain and back into the forest not knowing if I was being pursued or not. 

I collapsed after a while and began to close my eyes. I dreamed of fire and seeing my sick mother in her bed calling for me and then I see nothing but blue eyes and a haunting smile. I awoken to smell of a fire and found my hands bound to a pole and my feet tied together too. I pulled myself up into a sitting position. A small fire was going and there were two boys a little older than me training with swords and axes while two adult men watched them. One of the boys stopped and noticed I was awake. 

They all bore blue eyes and had their hair tied back in braids. They conversed among themselves about what they should do. My mouth was dried and fear gripped me. I turned away from them and stared at the ground. I could hear feet shuffling towards me. A rough hand grabbed me by the chin and pulled my face to look at them. It was one of the younger ones. He had a odd looking pupil in one eye. 

"What is your name?" He asked pinching my face tighter

When I wasn't able to answer he released my face and then slapped me. My head snapped to the side. One of the older boys pushed him away and pulled my face closer to look at it. 

"Sigurd, how can you except her to answer when you have her face pinched in your hand?" He asked turning to the younger boy.

He turn back to me and softly asked, "My name is Ubbe, will you please tell me your name?"

"Eva." I whispered 

"Eva, what a beautiful name. Over there is Hvitserk and Bjorn. The one with the odd pupil is Sigurd. We are sons of Ragnar Lothbrok king of Kattegat." Ubbe informed

"You cannot forget our younger brother Ubbe. His name is Ivar and he is a beast." Sigurd said before retreating into one of two cabins. 

"We will let you be now. I will inform our father you are awake." Bjorn ordered

The other men left and retreated into their cabin, while Bjorn entered the second one. A moment later an older man came out with Bjorn and approached me. Nothing was said while the man examined me. I felt like I was a pig up for auction. Bjorn stood back with his hands resting on his belt.

"Well father? What are we to do with her?" Bjorn asked

"She'll make a good slave. I think I'll give her to Ivar. She'll do him some good." King Ragnar announced after standing

Bjorn nodded his head while his father returned to his cabin. Bjorn released me and lead me to a small tent where I could bath and get a change of clothes. I hadn't noticed the blood and dirt that was smeared on my skin and dress. Bjorn left the tent giving me my privacy, but he stood by the opening so I couldn't run. I turned and pulled off my dress and dipped into the water filled tub. It was cold. I washed myself quickly and then dressed in a simple dress that was loose on me. I pulled on my leather boots and walked outside. Bjorn motioned for me to follow him as he lead me to another cabin that was tucked away in the trees. I thought that this most be a sort of hunting or training lodging for the men. This cabin was small enough to fit one or two people in it. The cabin was flush with the ground perfect for someone to crawl in and out of. Bjorn stopped at the door and turned to look at me over the shoulder. 

"This is Ivar's cabin. You will be his slave and do as he tells you. He is cruel and crippled. Do not stare at his legs." Bjorn warned me before knocking on the door 


	3. Enslaved

The door opened to reveal a young man with dark hair and the same blue eyes as the others. He looked up at Bjorn and made a hand gesture to enter. Bjorn ducked stepping inside. I stuck close to Bjorn and shuffled inside. It was a small cabin and we were mushed together on one side of a table while Ivar sat next to the door. Ivar examined me closely before turning to Bjorn. 

"Who is she?" He asked twirling a knife in his hand

"This Eva. She is your new slave a gift from father." Bjorn said motioning towards me

I looked down at the floor avoiding any eye contact. 

"What if I don't want her as a slave? What will you do?" Ivar said pointing the knife at me and then Bjorn.

"You don't have a say. Father has already decided, and I shall take my leave now." Bjorn as he left the cabin. 

I stood there awkwardly in the silence. Ivar put away his knife and slid down to floor. He crawled to the bed and climbed on it leaning back and closing his eyes. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a small table with chairs, a dresser, bed, and fireplace. It was small and cozy if you took Ivar out of it. I jumped when Ivar called out for me. I quickly moved to stand next to him. 

"Since you are a slave do something useful and go wash those clothes over there." Ivar ordered shooing me away

I moved and grabbed the clothes and left the cabin taking in a deep breath. I looked around trying to find a place to wash his clothes. I was startled again when another girl touched my shoulder.

"Sorry to startle you. I'm Margrethe." She said sticking out her free hand

"Eva. Are you also a...?" I asked shaking her hand

"Am I a slave? No, not anymore at least. I'm married to Ubbe." Margrethe said with a smile

"Oh." I said awkwardly

Suddenly I could hear Ivar dragging himself towards the door. Margrethe looked at me quickly before taking my hand and pulling me behind her as she began to leave.

"Here I'll take you to a stream where you can wash Ivar's clothes." 

I followed her down to a stream that was away from the campsite. There was another girl there. She was clearly not from this country. I sat down the basket and started washing Ivar's clothes, while Margrethe began washing the clothes in the basket. It was quiet as we worked. I was finishing wringing out the last tunic when I notice the sound of dragging. I turned to look behind me. Ivar crawled down and propped himself up on a rock. The others glanced over nervously at Ivar before quickly gathering their clothes together and leaving. Margrethe turned to glance back at me nervously. I gave her a small smile and watched her disappear down the path. I put the tunic inside the basket and turned to Ivar.

"Is there something you need me to do Ivar?" I asked shakily 

"No, I just came to see what was taking you so long. You see I'm not a patient man. I like for things to be done quickly, unless of course its a human sacrifice or a battle." Ivar said waving around his knife.

I took a step back and looked back down the path wishing Bjorn or Ubbe would appear. I glanced over at Ivar and noticed he so no longer against the rock. I looked around and couldn't find him until I felt a sharp sting across my jaw. I watched the knife embed itself into a tree. I turned around and noticed Ivar against a different rock. He glared at me and then smirked.

"Don't take your eyes off me when we are together. I don't want you to get any ideas from others." Ivar said before crawling back to his cabin.

I let out a shaky breath and felt tears running down my face along with the warm blood from the wound. After a moment I heard laughing coming from the path. I turned around and moved to the tree with Ivar's knife. I sat the basket down and then reached up and tried to pull it out. I struggled for a moment and when I finally got it out I tripped and fell on my back. I could hear to distinct voices. Ubbe and Margrethe. I pushed myself up and picked the basket back up. I began to make my way back to the cabin. Ubbe and Margrethe stopped me on my way. 

"Eva are you ok? What did Ivar want?" Margrethe asked

"I'm fine. Ivar was just making sure I didn't run." I whispered

"Eva, what did my brother do?" Ubbe asked sternly

I shifted my feet and looked away. In doing so the knife peeked out from the edge of the basket. Margrethe reached pulled my face to look at her. I felt the scab that had formed break open allowing blood to flow freely. Margrethe gasped and Ubbe just let out a sigh.

"Eva, I'm sorry. I should've stayed." Margrethe said

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault," I said quickly pulling away,"I should get back to the cabin quickly before Ivar gets angry."

I hurried away before they could stop me. I returned to the cabin to find Ivar missing. I was relieved for the time being. I took the clothes and hung them up on a line that had been strung up. There were still clothes hanging on it. I took down the dry clothes and folded them putting them away. I tidied the cabin up before stepping outside the cabin again. I wondered back to the tent where I had bathed. No one was around and I carefully peered into the tent making sure no one was in there. I stepped in and looked around. I was alone. I looked around for a cloth that I could use to wipe away the blood that had stained my neck and part of my dress. I spotted one and grabbed it up making sure it was clean. I dipped it into the standing water and quickly cleaned the cut that Ivar had given me. 

I wondered back to the cabin and sat down at the table. I felt tired and weak. I looked around and tried to find something to eat. My search turned up empty handed. I sighed and laid my head down taking care to not touch the cut. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I felt someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and turned to see Margrethe and the other woman. Margrethe sat down a bowl of stew with a gently smile in front of me. The other women moved to look at the cut.

"It is not deep and should heal in a few days." She announced

Margrethe gave a nod and the other woman left.

"That is Yidu; she is King Ragnar's slave. She is skilled in medicine." Margrethe said before sitting across from me

"Thank you." I said taking a bite of the stew

I savored the flavor and continued to eat. It was nothing like what my mother and I had ever made. Margrethe smiled and we chatted for some time. Margrethe was nice and informed me about some of things I was to expect in Kattegat. We would be leaving tomorrow after everyone's morning chores were complete. I nodded and looked at my bowl. Ivar returned and Margrethe left. He didn't say much. I washed the bowl and spoon and returned them back to Margrethe. It was deep in the night when Ivar finally retired to his bed. He turned to peer at me from his bed. 

"You come here and lay next to me." Ivar barked 

I pulled my boots off and crawled under the furs next to Ivar. He pulled me close to him wrapped his arm around me trapping me there. I adjusted my head and closed my eyes. I listened to Ivar's steady breaths. I feel into a restless sleep. I awoke several times in the night and even woke Ivar up once. He was angered and tightened his grip on me. I prayed the night would end and morning would come so I could get away from Ivar and breath again. 


	4. Kattegat

The sun filtered into the room through a small crack. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the small cabin. I pulled myself out of the bed and stretched. I tugged my dress into place and walked out into the cool air. I could see Yidu walking up to the cabin. I walked out to greet her. She seemed conflicted about something. 

"Here these are for you to wear. Change quickly we leave in the hour." She stated pushing a simple tunic and tights into my arms

I watched as she ran back to the others. I went back inside and pulled off my dress. I pulled the tunic on and then the tights. The tights were nice and warm, but again the tunic was loose. My chest lacked compared to Margrethe and Yidu. I put the dress away in an empty basket and searched around to see if there was a spare belt I could use. During my search Ivar entered and sat next to the door. I straighten at the sight of him. 

"What are you looking for slave?" Ivar asked

"I was looking for a spare belt. This tunic is loose." I said avoiding his eyes

"You'll find a spare belt in the bottom draw. You only have task before we leave and that is to take down my clothes and wrap them up in those furs on the bed." Ivar ordered

I nodded and quickly found the belt Ivar had mentioned. I tightened it around my waist, and moved to collect the clothes and wrap them. I noticed I had nothing to use to secure the furs with and looked to Ivar. He smirked and left the cabin leaving me to figure it out myself. A few moments later, someone entered the cabin and handed me some thin belts. I took them and quickly secured the furs together and stood lifting the bundle up with me. When I turned, I was startled to see the king there. I jumped back and bowed my head.

"King Ragnar! I was just..." I trailed of motioning to the bundle

"I know. I knew something was up when you didn't return with Ivar. I must apologize, being crippled has made him angry at the world." King Ragnar said softly

I nodded again and motioned to leave. Ragnar lead the way out of the cabin and to the cart where Ivar sat. I tossed the bundle into the cart next to him. He pulled it close to him. The others where ready and waiting on their horses. I looked to Ragnar and then Ivar to confused as to where I would sit and travel. 

"Come Eva, you will sit with me in front." Ragnar said climbing to sit at the front of the cart

I walked to the other side and climbed up next to him. I heard Ivar mumble something under his breath. Ragnar rolled his eyes and smiled at me. With the flick of the reigns, we began our journey back to Kattegat. Everyone laughed and talked with each other. At one point Sigurd had dropped to ride next to me and asked me to join him in some odd dance. I politely decline him. Ragnar let out a chuckle and I could see Ivar smirk at Sigurd. Sigurd left and went to ride next to Bjorn who was at the front. I looked around and noticed Yidu was missing. 

"Did something happen to Yidu?" I asked 

"She slipped and fell in the river. She unfortunately won't be with us anymore." Ragnar said 

I could since there was more to the story, but something told me not to question it. I simply nodded and went back to watching the path. At mid day we were out of the forest and out in the open. There were other travelers on the road. Everyone of them greeted the others, but I could hear them whisper about me. Ragnar looked at me from the corner of his eye. Ivar was quiet; he only spoke to say some sarcastic comment about his brothers or the travelers. I watched him for a while as he sharpened his knife on the journey. I gently prodded the cut that he had given him last night. It had scabbed over and I could feel the skin beginning to close. We soon reached the outskirts of a very large village. The others began to relax and cheer that they were almost home. 

We entered the village to be greeted by a woman dressed in fine furs. Bjorn gave her a curt nod and then left mentioning he needed was going to see his wife and child. Ubbe and Margrethe stopped for a moment for some talk, but they too left to return to their cabin. Hvitserk and Sigurd jumped off their horses and gave the woman a hug. They stopped and chatted a bit before they left. They woman turned to us last. She looked at me before turning to Ragnar.

"Who is this?" She asked

"This is Eva. She is Ivar's new slave," Ragnar announced, "Eva this is my wife Aslaug, she is the mother of my four younger sons."

I gave the queen a nod and she smiled and looked down. I could tell she wasn't thrilled at the idea of me being Ivar's slave. Queen Aslaug walked around and spoke to Ivar. She soon left us mentioning that she was leaving soon to visit her parents in another village. Ragnar and I turned to face the front. 

"Welcome to Kattegat Eva." Ragnar said cheerily

I could tell that his and Aslaug's relationship was strained. We made our way through the village until we reached a large great hall. Ragnar and I climbed down. Several other slaves took over the horses and cart. Ivar got out and crawled inside. I stood outside and stretched. I turned to look at Ragnar and saw him talking to Aslaug. They seemed to be having an argument. I decided it would be best to find Ivar. 

The inside of the great hall was nice. At the center front were two thrones each dressed in furs. There was also a fur rug that rested under and around the thrones. I walked around taking in my surrounding. I noticed a small room that was closed off by strings of beads. Inside was a blind man with black lips dressed in black robes. He frightened me. I left quickly, but was grabbed by the blind man.

"Do not be frightened child. I am the seer. The gods have a message for you." The seer said gravely

I gulped for air as he took my hand and gave it a good lick. 

**_A crown of silver awaits you in the East._ **

The seer released my arm and I stumbled back. I fell on my on back. I heard Ragnar chuckling from the entrance. 

"You have never seen a seer before have you?" He asked

I shook my head no getting back on my feet. He laughed again.

"Come here." Ragnar beckoned

I moved to stand before him. He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"What did he tell you?" Ragnar asked eager to know

"I would serve Ivar well for many years." I lied

Ragnar seemed disappointed, but pulled away and told me to go and enjoy the evening before tonight's feast. I nodded and left the great hall. I wandered through the village making a mental map of it. I tried to sort out way I had lied to the king. Maybe it was because of the story my mother always told me about the princess that was taken from her home by trolls and they raised her, but one day she would return and claim her kingdom from the evil tyrant. I shook my head and tried to push aside my uneasy feelings. I looked at some stalls that sold various jewelry. I noticed at one there was a lovely lavender colored amethyst necklace. It was adorned with two wolves, one on each side of the crystal. I studied it for a few moments, but soon I was making my way back to the great hall for the feast. I was introduced to the main woman in charge of all the slaves.

I was tasked with various things, and soon I was serving Ivar his ale, food, and anything else you wanted. After everyone else had enjoyed the feast, the slaves sat down and shared their stories of the day. I sat away from the others and scarfed my food down. I finished that nights chores when another slave gave me a message from Ivar. He wanted me to visit him in his room. I entered after I had finished up. Heat crept up to my cheeks, as I saw Ivar laying in his bed with no shirt on. He had the furs pulled up to cover his waist. He told me I would be staying in his room so he could keep an eye on him. I nodded and crawled into bed with him. 


End file.
